


Creamy Delights

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, But only for Dean, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sam being cute, Sam's kind of a twink, obviously they've got daddy issues don't even get me started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Sam does wonderfully on a history test, so Dean decides to treat his little brother to ice cream. Dean doesn't expect Sam to make those noises when he eats it, or to do that thing with his tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so... Yeah, I just decided to write this because I got bored.

Sam came home with a wide smile on his face, dimples pushed into his cheeks as he immediately showed Dean the large-print 100% on top of his history test. 

Dean, always one to be proud of Sammy, wrapped him in a large hug, and rewarded him with a peck on the lips. He ruffled Sam's hair gently and gave him a dazzling grin that made the boy's cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink. 

"It was nothin', De. Just an easy test." Sam murmured bashfully, his large eyes peering up to gaze at Dean, long eyelashes being the cherry on top of the pie. 

"Don't gimme that 'it was nothin'', Sammy. I'm proud of you." Dean grinned brightly, already pulling his shoes on. "C'mon. Put your shoes back on, sweetheart. We're gonna go out for icecream."

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up as he grinned widely, pulling his recently abandoned shoes back onto his cute feet. (Everything about Sam was cute, and Dean would tell anybody who'd listen)

"Really, Sammy." Dean chuckled, grabbing his wallet as he walked out of the motel room with his little brother. 

The nice thing about this particular motel, was that it was practically right next to a little icecream shop. Dean had been thinking about taking Sammy to the place since they'd first gotten into town; He absolutely loved spoiling his boy. 

Sam practically jogged over to the shop, a very amused Dean hot on his heels. The younger boy opened the door, holding it open for Dean with one of those sweet, innocent smiles. 

The elder walked inside, and up to the front with Sam, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's waist. 

"What kind of icecream would you like, Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing small circles onto the boy's side. 

"Vanilla, soft-serve, please." Sam murmured sweetly, his eyes turned down shyly as he chewed at his lower lip. 

"Awesome, sounds great." Dean returned, kissing Sam's temple with a wide grin. 

The lady behind the counter smiled politely and nodded, disappearing for a moment to go make Sam's icecream. 

Dean spent this valuable time peppering little kisses to whatever of Sam's face, jaw, or neck he could reach, pulling indignant huffs out of Sam, although they both knew that he loved it. 

The middle-aged woman returned with the cone, leaning down to hand it to Sam. 

"Thank you." Sam said softly, with a sweet little smile that was sure to melt the hardest of hearts.

Dean loved talking about Sammy, and of how sweet he was, but he didn't speak about it in vain. If Sam had known Hitler, the only thing that the dictator would've dictated was cats, in his opinion; Sammy was that sweet. Attila the Hun would have stopped whatever evil acts he was up to, to squeeze Sam's cheeks with a smile... Dean was sure of it. 

Sammy took a seat in one of the booths with a wide smile, watching as his older brother took a seat across from him. 

The young boy smiled contently, beginning to lick at the icecream that spiraled out of the sugar cone that held it. 

Dean was so happy for Sammy; Perpetually happy for Sammy, but... His smile dropped a little as he watched how Sam's tongue swirled around the top of the icecream cone.

Dean's retreating smile didn't mean that he was unhappy, though, and Sam knew this, of course. Sam knew that Dean was always happy around him, wide grin or not. 

Sam made a soft noise of concentration as his plush, pink tongue licked up some dripping icecream from the cone. 

Dean licked over his own lips, now completely invested in watching Sam. Yeah, he was distracted now, for sure. 

Sam was about to say something to Dean as he looked up, but his expression changed when he met his older brother's eyes, turning into something more devious. 

The young boy licked a stripe up the icecream cone, his tongue swiping a few drops of melted cream off of his upper lip. He giggled cutely, watching Dean squirm in his seat. 

"What's wrong, De?" Sam murmured, moaning softly as he licked eagerly at the icecream cone. 

"N-nothin', Sammy. I'm great." Dean breathed out, his princess-green eyes a bit darker than usual. "Let's hurry up and get out of here, though." 

Sam tried not to smirk, watching Dean and following the path of some dripping icecream with his tongue. "Why? Aren't you happy for me, Daddy?" He breathed out and licked his lips, finishing up his icecream. 

Dean practically growled as he stood up, pulling Sam up with him, though still careful not to hurt him. "Time to go. Let's leave." 

Sam giggled a little as he followed Dean out of the shop, catching sight of the rather obvious bulge in Dean's jeans. 

When they walked into the motel room, (after Dean's fingers had fumbled with the keys for a moment) Dean pressed Sam up against the wall, immediately capturing the younger boy's lips with his own. 

Sam moaned softly into Dean's mouth, gripping onto his brother's jacket with a quiet whine. He quickly parted his lips for Dean, pressing closer. 

Dean growled softly and slipped his tongue past Sam's lips, tangling their tongues together and gripping Sam's sides. 

The boy pulled away from the kiss with dark eyes, those pretty pink lips parted in quiet gasps for breath. Sam sank down to his knees quickly, licking over his lips. 

"Let me, Daddy." Sam breathed out, his nimble fingers already working at Dean's belt quickly. 

Dean licked his lips and groaned softly at the sight of Sam on his knees for him. "Yeah, baby boy. Go right ahead." 

Sam pulled Dean's pants down, pooling them at his ankles. He slowly leaned in to mouth at the bulge in his older brother's boxers, moaning softly at the slight musky taste that he could just barely taste through the thin material. 

The teen pulled Dean's boxers down, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and licking a long stripe up the underside of the shaft. 

Dean groaned softly, his eyes turning down to Sam as he watched him with a hungry look. "That's it... Gonna make Daddy feel good?"

Sam whined in the back of his throat and nodded quickly, kitten-licking at the head of Dean's cock before wrapping his lips around it slowly. He took Dean's length in steadily, his long eyelashes fanning across his cheeks as his eyes fluttered shut in bliss. 

Dean growled lowly, his fingers reaching down to tangle in Sam's hair. "Yeah, baby boy. That's it..." He breathed out and eyed Sam with dark eyes. 

Sam concentrated on relaxing his throat around Dean, moaning softly at the feeling of the thick, hot length nudging at his throat. 

Dean knew he wouldn't last long, and he knew to not even try. Sam turned him on so much; it was insane. He curled his fingers into Sam's hair, tugging lightly, which elicted a happy whimper from the boy. 

Sam bobbed his head on Dean's cock, taking him deeper and deeper with each movement. He massaged his balls with his free hand, the other working the part of Dean's shaft that he couldn't reach with his mouth. 

Dean felt his balls tense as he got closer to his orgasm, his fingers massaging into Sam's scalp as he watched him intently. 

Sam worked his mouth on Dean's cock faster, gasping a little as he felt him release in his mouth. The boy swallowed what he could, a few drops of the salty liquid sneaking out from the corners of his mouth. 

Dean continued to watch Sam, riding his high and enjoying the buzz that he felt under his skin. "So good, baby boy. So good for me." He breathed out. 

Sam slowly pulled off of Dean's cock, licking his lips clean of his come. "Thank you, Daddy. I love being good for you." He stood up to give Dean a sweet kiss, still panting a little bit as he did so. 

"Love you, De." Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and sighing happily. 

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean murmured and wrapped his arms back around his younger brother, feeling extremely lucky that this beautiful boy was his. 

They clumsily fell onto the nearest bed, becoming an undistinguishible tangle of limbs and sleepy yawns. 

Sam and Dean fell asleep like that, tangled up in eachother. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time that this would happen. 

No matter what, there was no denying the love that the boys had for each other. It was a love that could potentially save the world someday, although neither of them knew that yet. 

All they knew was that no matter what, they would always have eachothers' backs. 

Because that's what family does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine; Sorry about that. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and I'll probably love you forever :)


End file.
